The present invention relates to a building panel.
A building panel for the panel construction method is disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3000627. FIG. 12 is a schematic perspective view of the building panel A made from bamboo. As is shown in FIG. 12, the building panel A comprises a sheathing board 101, a frame 102, and a crosspiece 103. The mixture of bamboo chips and an adhesive is formed under hot temperature and high pressure in a mold with a press into each member of the building panel A. Made in the frame 102 are holes 105 to join a number of pieces of the building panel A to one another. Accordingly, the building panel A has excellent strength and is light, inexpensive, and easy to install.
However, to produce the building panel A, the sheathing board 101, the frame 102, and the crosspiece 103 are produced separately and, then, these members are assembled into the building panel A with a press, by a batch process. Accordingly, its production efficiency is low.
On the other hand, a large quantity of waste wood such as construction and demolition wastes, thinning, and mills ends (lumbering ends) and a large quantity of waste vinyl films from agricultural vinyl houses are disposed of in our society, creating serious social problems. Accordingly, technology to recycle such wastes is hoped for.
In accordance with the above, the object of the present invention is to provide a building panel which can be produced from waste wood and bamboo and waste vinyl films, has excellent strength, is light and inexpensive, and can be produced continuously and efficiently.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a building panel formed by extruding a mixture of wooden powder and a binding agent.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a building panel formed by extruding a mixture of bamboo powder and a binding agent.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a building panel formed by extruding a mixture of wooden and bamboo powder and a binding agent.
According to the fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided the building panel of the first, second, or third aspect, which comprises (i) a door panel extending in the direction of extrusion, (ii) a pair of longitudinal frame members formed in the direction of extrusion on the right and left sides of the door panel, the sides lying in the direction of extrusion, and (iii) a panel strip formed in the direction of extrusion at the center of the door panel. The door panel, the paired longitudinal frame members, and the panel strip are formed as a single piece by extrusion. The door panel and the panel strip are cut short at their upper and lower ends so that the upper and lower ends of the longitudinal frame members stand out beyond the cut ends of the door panel and the panel strip, the standing out portions constituting tenons.
According to the fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided the building panel of the fourth aspect, wherein each longitudinal frame member has a plurality of fixing holes. The fixing holes of each longitudinal frame member are arranged with spacing between them in the direction of length of the longitudinal frame member and penetrate the longitudinal frame member in the direction of its width.
According to the sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided the building panel of the fourth or fifth aspect, wherein a layer of foamed heat-insulating material is formed.
According to the seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided the building panel of the sixth aspect, wherein (i) a pair of plate-holding grooves is made in such a side surface of the panel strip and such a side surface of each longitudinal frame member as are facing each other, one groove of the pair being made in the side surface of the former and the other being made in the side surface of the latter, (ii) a reinforcing plate is inserted in the plate-holding grooves of each pair, and (iii) the layer of foamed heat-insulating material is formed so as to fill the space between the door panel and each reinforcing plate.
According to the eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided the building panel of the first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, or seventh aspect, of which the powder is of waste wood and/or bamboo and of which the binding agent is of waste vinyl films.
The advantages offered by the first, second, or third aspect of the invention are as follows. Because the materials of the building panel are wooden and/or bamboo powder and a binding agent, the building panel can be produced inexpensively and is light. Besides, because the building panel is produced by an extrusion process, it can be produced continuously and efficiently.
The advantages offered by the fourth aspect of the invention are as follows. Because the door panel, the pair of longitudinal frame members, and the panel strip of the building panel are formed as a single piece by extrusion, the building panel has excellent strength. Besides, because the upper and lower ends of each longitudinal frame member constitute tenons, the building panel can easily be installed between upper and lower beams by inserting the tenons of the building panel into the mortises of the beams.
The advantage offered by the fifth aspect of the invention is as follows. A number of pieces of building panel can be joined to one another by setting them side by side, inserting a bolt into every pair of fixing holes communicating with each other of the longitudinal frame members, and tightening nuts on the bolts.
The advantages offered by the sixth aspect of the invention are as follows. Because the building panel has a layer of foamed heat-insulating material, structures of high thermal efficiency can be built. Besides, the building panel has a high sound-insulation property.
The advantages offered by the seventh aspect of the invention are as follows. The pair of reinforcing plates raises the strength of the building panel. Besides, the pair of foamed heat insulators can easily be provided just by injecting a foaming heat-insulating material into the spaces between the door panel and the reinforcing plates.
The advantage offered by the eighth aspect of the invention is as follows. Because the materials of the building panel are waste wood and/or bamboo and waste vinyl films, such wastes can be recycled, reducing waste problems in our society.